Weird Mythical Notes
by WereWolfPrincess92
Summary: Mike Is A Vampire?Jasper Is A True Emo?Edward Watches Chick Flicks?Alice Quits Shopping And Why Iss Jacobs Ringtone The Jonas Brother? ExB
1. EdwardO And Desk

**I Don't Own Twilight And Im Not Going To Keep Typing That For This Whole Story SO Get It Throw Your Head I Don't Twilight. -WP**

**Bella-Bold**

Edward-Normal

Reading Class

**Eddie**

*****Sigh* Bella Why Are You Calling Me Eddie?

**Because Silly You Look Like A Eddie :o)**

Ok Bellsie =]

***Growls* Who The Hell Is Bellsie Edward**

You

**Ok Edward-O *Smirks***

*Growls*

**Loi**

?

**Laughing On The Inside Get With The Time Edward-O**

What Ever Bella

**Y Did U Spell It Out U Could Have Just Said W/E Duh**

Because I Like To Speak Proper Not Use Shortcuts Its Better To Take The Long Way Because Better Stuff Comes From It

**Ok Dad**

*Rolls Eyes*

**Eddie?**

Yes Love

**Well Since You Don't Need To Breathe If You Went To Space Without A Oxygen Helmet Would You Suffocate I Mean Don't You Have Breathe Sometime You Just Cant Stop Breathing No Air For Like 1 Day**

Hmm I Never Thought Of That Ill Have To Research That

***Grimaces* **

What's Wrong Love

**Mike Is Looking At Me What Is He Thinking**

Umm….He Picturing You And Him On The Desk Having S-

**TMI!!TMI!!TMI!!!**

HAHAHA You Said You Wanted To Know Put The Note Away The Bell Is Going To Ring In 1Min

**How Do You Know Your Not Alice**

Yeah But I Can Read Her Mind And The Bell is Going To Ring In

5

4

3

2

1

_**RRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGG!!!!!**_


	2. SpongeBob And Imagination

**A/N: Sorry Edward Was A OOC Last Chapter I Was Just In A Hurry To Right This Story So I Just Wrote W/e Came To My Mind First So Yeah Sorry And Can Someone Give Me Ideas On My Other Story I Have Writer Block -WP**

**History Class**

**Bella-Bold**

_**Edward - Italic**_

**Eddie Guess What**

_**What Love**_

**Guess**

_**Ugh You Finally Came To Your Senses And Stopped Hangout With That Flea Bag Mutt **_**=]**

***Growls*No. I'm A Vampire :o)**

_***Sigh* No Your Not Bella You've Been With Me Every Single Day Since We Came Back From Italy So Theres Not Possible Way you're a Vampire.**_

**YES I AM ON SPONGEBOB YESTERDAY HE WAS USING HIS IMAGINATION HE WAS ANYTHING HE WANTED BECAUSE IF YOU USE YOUR IMAGINATION YOU CAN BE ANYTHING SO IM VAPIRE SO HAHAHA IN YOUR FACE !!!!! _**

_***Grimaces* Fine Bella Prove you're A Vampire Go Bite Someone And Turn Them Into Vampire Too =( **_

**Fine Ill Go Bite Mike**

_**Bella I Was Just Kidding Sit Back Down Right Now**_

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Bella Got Up Out Of Her Seat Ignoring Edward. "Miss Swan What Do You Think Your Doing Sit Back Down Right Now!!" Said Mr. Banner "Im Trying To Prove To Eddie Over Here Im A Vampire" She Muttered .Bella Walked Over To Mike And Bit His Wrist. Edward Ran Over To Bella And Pulled Her Mike And Ran Out Class Room To The Volvo.

"Now Do You Realize Im A Vampire Eddie?" Edward Just Sat There Looking At Bella Like She Had 3 heads And Drove Her Home.


	3. Bob And Ringtones?

A/N Thx For The Reviews Guys

LaPush Beach

Jacob-Normal

_Bella-Italic_

_Jakey_

_?_

_Why Doesn't Anyone Ever Call You .I Mean Like Ever Time I See You Your Phone Never Rings. I Mean Like Do You have Friends? Its Okay Not To Have Friends Jake._

I Have Plenty Of Friends Bells

_I Mean Friends Who Aren't Me Quil Or Embry_

Um….Well….There's….Ugh….My….Imaginary Friend Bob?…

_*Sighs*Why Haven't I Ever Seen Bob And Why Doesn't Bob Call You_

Because Bob Is A….Vampire And Power Is He Can Turn Invisible

_Wow Jake You Really Need Make Some Friend_

Bella Lets Just Drop The Subject

_Ok Jakey_

So….

_**Im Hot Your Cold**_

_**You Go Around Like You Know**_

_**Who I am**_

_**But You Don't**_

_**You Got Me On My Toes**_

……_..BAHAHAHAHAHAHA Nice Ring tone Jake Who Called You? Your Imaginary Friend Bob HAHAHA_

*Glares*No Your Boyfriend Called

…_Why Does Edward Have Your Number And Why Is Your Ring tone The Jonas Brothers…._

Ugh….That's None Of Your Business Bella….And Because There A Good Band. I Mean Like 3 Hot Guys In A Band Who Wouldn't Like Them

(A/N Just For Your Info I Don't Like The Jonas Brothers I Just Like Joe)

_WWWWHHHHAAATTTT????!!!!!????!!!!_

Um….Nothing Nothing….Come On Lets Just Go….Ride Our Motorcycles Bells…*Gets Up And Walks Off*

_*Mumbles* Stupid Gay Werewolf _

*Smirks* What Was That Bells

_*Glares And Mumbles* Nothing Oh Great Best Werewolf Friend In The Whole World _:o)

*Chuckles* That What I Thought =]

_*Whispers* Yep Gay Fag_

*Glares And Shakes* At least I Don't Trip Over Nothing Ever 2 Feet

_I Was Just Kidding Gosh And I Don't Trip Every 2 Feet_

Ok W.e Bells Come On I'm Tired Of Writing Notes

_Ok_

_(_**A/N This One Was The Longest On I've Written)**


End file.
